


На поклон

by CatherineDiethel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: В глазах Такады – дикий, животный страх, и лишь на секунду у Мэлло проскальзывает глупая, но отчего-то веселая мысль.Меня боятся больше бога
Kudos: 1





	На поклон

В глазах Такады – дикий, животный страх, и лишь на секунду у Мэлло проскальзывает глупая, но отчего-то веселая мысль. 

_Меня боятся больше бога_

Пистолет в руке не дрогнет, и Мэлло не шелохнется, пока все его требования не будут выполнены. Он, в отличие от Такады, невозмутим и спокоен, и, пожалуй, мог бы посостязаться в этом с Ниа. 

Мог бы, если бы не был мертв. 

Да, он мертв, и даже вездесущий Ниа об этом не знает. Мэлло и сам с трудом это осознает, отличий он особо не ощущает. Может только невероятное спокойствие является чем-то непривычным, а так все то же самое, и он невольно этому радуется. Надо же, как все просто. 

А он-то думал, что ему уготована самая страшная и болезненная смерть. 

  
– Надо сделать что-то неординарное. Раскачать ситуацию. 

– Ты прав. 

– Я что-нибудь придумаю. 

Лиднер ещё что-то говорит, но он уже ничего не слышит. В пустой комнате, освещенной маслянистым светом старой лампы, невероятно громко и отчетливо бьется его, Мэлло, сердце. И Мэлло, сгорбившись под тяжестью собственных мыслей, боясь вздохнуть, прислушивается к его стуку. А Мэтт вот – что б его – говорил, что сердца у него вообще нет. Шутил, конечно, но Мэлло никогда над этим не смеялся. 

Наверное, потому что сам в глубине души считал, что это правда. 

Мэлло и сам толком не помнит, сколько он просидел один в комнате, безвольно свесив руки между коленей, и устало глядя на обшарпанные стены. Наверное, пройдет несколько часов прежде, чем он с трудом поднимется с кресла и пойдет в спальню. И даже в момент осознания приближающейся смерти у Мэлло не получится избавиться от преследующего его уже несколько лет чувства, что некто, не отводя взгляда, наблюдает за ним из темноты. Каждый шаг дается с непосильным трудом, словно взваленная на плечи ноша ежесекундно становится все тяжелее, все сильнее придавливает к земле. В голове истерично бьются тревожные мысли, грудь сдавливает словно обручем.

А стук сердца заглушает его собственное тяжелое дыхание. 

  
Мэлло, отсчитывая десять секунд, прикрывает глаза – глупость, которой научил его слишком-умный-Мэтт. Сказал, что ему это полезно, сказал, что это успокаивает и отвлекает от всего, что раздражает или злит. И от того, что слышать не очень хочется. 

Например, шуршание листков бумаги, ловко запрятанных в складках одежды. 

Сделай вид, что ничего не слышишь, Мэлло. 

И молись _своему_ богу, чтобы Такада Киёми написала твое имя правильно. 


End file.
